Born by Death
by Miko-Stone
Summary: Kagome Higurashi had just been driving home when her life suddenly ends. Ressurected as a Guardian Spirit of the Earth, she fights to protect what cannot survive by itself. Drabble series, Jack/Kagome pairing.
1. Death

**A/N: Hey, this is my first drabble, and if you're here from one of my other stories, I will TRY to continue those, but I just really wanted to do this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: *puts on sadface* I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Inuyasha, even though i would absolutly love it if I did. But alas, I do not have the skills to create such epicness as the people who made those two did. *sigh* On with the story.**

Two years after the well had closed up, I had died in a car crash at the age of 18. It was just after graduation, and I was headed home, only, I had gotten distracted by a figure with white hair in the trees. So when I eventually started to curve off of the road, I ended up smashing my car into a pine tree. I broke my spine, from the impact, but then moments later, the vehicle blew up anyways. I had been robbed of my mortality.

Later that night, I had been transported out of the rubble and onto the snowy grounds. My eyes cracked open, I remembered nothing. Not my name, my family, where I grew up… nothing. I didn't remember one little fragment. My search for clues in my brain was interrupted by a whispering voice in my ears.

_Rise, little one._

**A/N: Well, imma try to do as many chapters as I can for this story, I just really really reallllllllllly wanted to start this out. See you next time!**

**Miko-Stone out!**

**Peace!**


	2. Confusion and Realization

**HAI! I AM BACKS! In the same day... With another crappy chapter... *sigh* It should get good eventually, but... Yeah... Enjoy?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! *cries in a corner***

"Who are you?" My cerulean eyes darted up to the moon, that's where the voice seemed to be coming from.

_You may call me Man in the Moon my child._

"What do you want from me 'Man in the Moon'?" I managed a glare from my still aching body, this random voice is really getting on my nerves, and he had only spoken two times.

_Do not fret child, it is not what I wish for, it is what your heart desires. Your name shall now be Mother Nature. Guide the Earth in what it cannot manage alone. Protect the ones that live upon it, and bandage up the wounds from the harsh winter weather._

"That's fine and dandy and everything, but I know I was not born with the name Mother Nature, I was given another name before this life; what was it?"

_Kagome Higurashi._

**A/N: See you next time with another chapter!**

**Miko-Stone out!**

**Peace!**


	3. Observing the Power

**A/N: Hey, chapter three is here!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or Rise of the Guardians**

'_My name… Is Kagome? I don't get it, shouldn't that have given me at least one clue on my past life? Or since I'm now the spirit of the earth, am I not allowed to?' _Each thought that I had, I wanted to ask the Man in the Moon, but I think he made it perfectly clear that he wasn't going to answer any questions that I had, any time soon. Without another word from my mouth, I started to walk away from my death site; I didn't want to be near it any longer.

Only then had I noticed what I was wearing. An emerald green dress adorned my body, fitting to every dip and curve that I had. The back of the dress was so long, it had been dragging along the ground behind me. My feet were bare though, and that had been really confusing… What was I doing driving a car, before I died, without shoes? Oh well. As long as I was covered up, I didn't care what I was wearing.

What really caught me off guard though, was when I touched an ice covered tree. The delicate frost had been shivering away from my touch until it was dissolved into the air. I had freed the tree from the icy grasps of winter. It was then that I decided to look down. The rest of the earthy ground was cover by snow, except for the dirt below me. Grass was growing at a swift pace while wild flowers bloomed here and there. I guess I really am a bandage for the earth, what I have just done is living proof.

I don't belong here. It feels wrong, like I have somewhere else I need to be. I'll be damned if I don't follow my senses right now, because it is telling me that I need to be on the other side of the globe, wiping away the harmful chill.

**A/N: See you next time? I SHALL GIVE VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR REVEIWS! :D ^.^**

**Miko-Stone out!**

**Peace!**


	4. A Familiar Look

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really need to repeat myself, it is quite obvious that if I owned these two, I would not be writing FAN fiction.**

In little to no time at all, I had made my way to the Pacific coastline. Out of random curiosity, I stepped into the dark waters only to see that I still submerged in its depth. Making my way further into the ocean, I stopped right before my head went underneath. Taking a much unneeded breath, I fully disappeared into the murky waters below. I felt no need for air in my lungs, it was a strange feeling really, not needing to breathe.

Although, I was just walking normally, my speed seemed to have increased with my worry for the land I was headed to. In fifteen minutes, I was sitting on the shoreline in Washington. The sky was so clouded, and everything was covered in the hostile frozen droplets called snowflakes. Wasting no time, I started to uncover and renew the life surrounding every city. Yet as I passed a small pond that had been frozen over, I caught a glimpse of white hair that seemed so oddly familiar.

'_I feel like I've see that specific hair before, but where?' _Suddenly, I crashed to the ground, screaming and grasping my head, I saw what I was searching for, how I died.

**A/N: :D UPDATE NUMBER FOUR! SAME DAY! :D I IZ PROUD! By the way thank you Lorelei evans for being the first reveiwer! *showers you with virtual cookies!* See you next chapter! Which I'll prolly try to make... Today.. Again... BAI!**

**Miko-Stone out!**

**Peace!**


	5. Meeting the White Haired Man

**Disclaimer: Really? *glare* I. DONT. OWN. ANYTHING.**

Flashes of memories from my past life invaded my body. Pain shot out into every bone, adrenaline had kicked in, and was now pumping through my veins. That hair was the reason, the reason I died, but I couldn't bring myself to fully blame it, for I did not pay attention to what I had been doing like I should have. Soft footsteps knocked me out of my stupor; my own oddly blue eyes looked up into saddened icy blue eyes. A small frown marred his pale face.

"Hey…" The unnamed man had spoken to me in a somewhat quiet voice.

"Who are you?" I realized that I had been asking questions since my rebirth, but I couldn't bring myself to care about that at the moment. I was still mesmerized by the white hair atop his head.

"I'm… I'm Jack Frost. Shouldn't you be dead? I watched your car explode, and you were still inside."

"Someone called the Man in the Moon revived me… "I was granted a small nod and a hand to help me up. As soon as our palms touched, he yanked his arm back, staring at his burnt hand.

"What are you?" It was his turn to ask me another question.

"I am Mother Nature, the spirit of the Earth's core." His eyes widened a fraction of an inch before darting away in the air by summoning ice. "Great, more crap to melt." I allowed an emotionless mask to cover my face as I continued my work at removing winter's havoc on the creations its creatures had made.

**A/N: Eee Hee Hee! Ah, well, another crap chapter! :D Thanks again Lorelei evans for another review! *hands you a huge cookie jar* See you next chapter... Most likely today.. Again... And again... And again... I need a life... XD**

**Miko-Stone out!**

**Peace!**


	6. Barely Believed In

**A/N: OKAY! So I gotz a question to answer real quick.**

**grimmich: ****Okay so for the first question you had, you'll find that out in a bit. But for the second question, this is after the battle with Pitch. ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING! Except for the plot of this story. :D**

It was a long night. I had finally finished my work around 4 P.M. when I noticed a little girl fall and scrape her knee. Kneeling down to face her crying form, I tried to bring her into my arms to comfort her, only to find that my hands went right through her. "Can you see me?"

No response, so I tried again, "Honey, can you hear me? Can you see me? CAN ANYONE SEE ME?!" I yelled out into the street, and yet I was granted with no answers. "I… I'm alone, no one… No one will be there for me… I really am alone, and the only one that could talk to me, was another spirit…. Why did you do this MiM? WHY?!"

I collapsed on the pavement, people walked through me as I cried, that is, until a little boy put his arms around me.

"Are you okay?" Brown orbs stared into my own. I was practically drowning him with my tears as I swept him into my arms.

"Nobody can see me but you… Why?" I finally managed to blubber out the question that lingered on my mind.

He looked puzzled for a moment before a large grin appeared on his face, "Oh! You're a guardian spirit! Well, it all depends if people will believe in the legend that your powers originated from. What one are you?"

"Mother Nature."

"Well Mother Nature, I'm Jamie!" He smile a big toothy smile at my still weeping form before I started to squeeze the life out of him again.

**A/N: WELL! Another chapter! Thank you for the reviews today, and I will try to get another chapter up today... Again XD I'm really into writing this story! Cookies for all reviewers!**

**Miko-Stone out!**

**Peace!**


	7. Kidnapped!

**A/N: WOW! I am blown away with how many follows I got in 24 hours! Thank you so much! I may not be posting more than 3 chapters today because I have a huge test tomorrow that I need to take, and sadly, I have to spend some time studying. But again, thank you soooooooo much!**

**DISCLAIMER: Really? I aint even gonna say it, it's just that obvious.**

"Oh dear, we are in trouble, no one can see you," a wide grin spread across a shadowed man's face, "She might actually help my plans… but only if she becomes tainted with grief. You may go now, Luna."

Getting up from his perch atop the couch, he watched his servant slip away into the darkness.

Jamie had gone home a while ago, yet I couldn't bring myself to notice the hole that was made in the ground beside the sidewalk that I had been sitting upon. "Oi! What're you doin' on the ground?" I twisted my body to the left to stare at the speaker. He looked… kind of like a kangaroo in a bunny costume.

"Why do you care? You're just a dressed up and talking kangaroo." I glare at the furry creature as he stares just as coldly back.

"I'm a bunny. You're comin' wit' me." He hopped over and threw me over his shoulder before tapping the ground with his huge paw twice and diving into the hole he created.

As much as I wanted to scream, punch, and kick my kidnapper, I couldn't. Mainly because there were so many twists and turns that I felt so sick, I'd probably puke the moment I opened my mouth. _BAM! _I was carelessly thrown onto the ground in a weird looking home.

Summoning up the most anger I could muster, I screamed at him, "Where in the seven hells did YOU take ME?!"

"Whoa, calm down Firecracker."

'_Jack?'_

**A/N: :D Another chapter complete! And to answer the questions about Kagome and Jack being opposites, you'll learn how they can betogether in about... mmmmm... 5 chapters. But anyways, cookies to those who reviewed the story! **

**Miko-Stone out!**

**Peace!**


	8. Getting to Know thy Names

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for not updating sooner, I have just been really busy. I will try and get out like 2 more chapters tonight and then I am going to have to hold this off until school is out. Other than that, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Don't own 'em!**

A hand had been outstretched towards me as if to give me a helping hand up. But, being the little moody girl I am, I ignored it; I felt annoyed at my new nickname. It seems my name will be changing all the time now. Reaching behind my pained butt, I wrenched myself off the ground, taking in the people that were surrounding me.

Mr. Kangaroo was in one corner of the room, looking smug as ever. Jack had been standing a little farther away from the kangaroo. A couple of yetis were in the background painting toys from blue to red, while a man in a red and black suit was watching what they were doing (the yetis). A humming bird girl hybrid was flying a couple of inches off the ground next to me, and I think the Sandman was sleeping next to the globe.

"So, who are you people?" I glanced at each person, minus Jack, confused.

The humming bird lady was first to answer me, "Oh! I'm the Tooth Fairy, that over there is Santa Claus, or as we call him, North, um, the rabbit is the Easter Bunny or Bunnymund, Sandy is the one sleeping next to the globe and that one is Jack Frost." She was pointing to each person as they were named. I decided to ask my next question.

"Okay, now that that is cleared up, why am I here?" My questioning cerulean eyes zeroed in on Jack, I was aiming this one at him.

"Well Firecracker, you're the next guardian. That's what MiM told us." His smooth voice captured my mind and froze it. He mesmerized me, and I didn't want to fight it.

I started to regain my sanity back though, and my recognition of the nickname completely knocked me out of my stupor. Growling, I spit out, "Don't call me that! Just call me Kagome. Ka-go-me. You got that?"

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews, follows, and favorites! They really mean a lot to me, and that is what really makes me want to continue this story. *showers fans with cookies* At the end of the story I will list everyone who reviewed, so thank you again for all of your feedback. But for now,**

**Miko-Stone out!**

**Peace!**


	9. To Search for a Problem

**DISCLAIMER: Dont own it.**

* * *

"You got it, Ka-go-me." Jack stuck his pink tounge out at me, great, I'm being mocked now. I really need to teach people to say my name differently.

"Why am I the new guardian," I asked, "I mean, there is nothing special about... Me... Is there?" I glanced at Tooth, expecting the answer from her seeing as how she was the only one remotely kind to me.

"Well," Jack started, "since I became the new guardian last time trouble came around, I suspect that there is something we're gonna need you for. After all, being mother nature is... Such a responsibility." He cracked a grin as he used his sarcastic tone with the last statement.

North turned around and stared seriously into my own eyes, "The children aren't the problem this time either. In fact, I have been seeing more and more children believing us guardians exist. I just don't know what is going to happen, and it's putting me on edge." North's eyes took on a worried shine.

"Well, then we just need to find out what the problem is," I attempted to make my voice as cheerful as possible, but it proved to be quite challenging since I had a suspicion with what was going on. It had something to do with me, and I'm not going to like it.

* * *

It had been 3 days since I was taken from my "job" and held practically hostage in this frozen wasteland, and was it hell for me. I gazed longingly out of North's window. My fingers ached to feel the warm touch of my grass and the smooth feeling of petals on the lightly fragranted flowers I unearthed. But alas, I wasn't allowed to go anywhere near the outside world untill we found the problem.

* * *

**A/N: Im soooooooo sorry for the long wait... I have major writer's block, so I'm trying my best to continue this. This is a filler chapter, but dont worry, it shall serve its purpose later. Thank you all for being so patient. I loved all of the reviews I have recieved, and I would love more. I am very surprised with how popular this story has gotten, and without you all, I would not be writing this. Thank you again.**

**Miko-Stone out!**

**Peace!**


	10. IMPORTANT

Copied from Angel Girl5:

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I saw this notice in a fic by gamelover41592, as well as seeing/hearing about it on other sites, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That's one of the highest forms of criminal offense; for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist, and even one we all go on, this one right here.

It affects us here on Fanfiction as well. Think it's an exaggeration? Who knows? You're required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight, or open one's arms wide. Either way, one's a fool. But belief or not, some things must be accepted. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, and who the hell knows what else. This affects all of us, and we can't let it happen.

Some of you will likely claim bullshit, which is understandable. But the author I saw this provided links below to show she was telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, and see for yourself.

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

petitions. Whitehouse . gov/ petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF

SOPA has been stopped before and damn if we can't do it again. Everything we love that gives lifeblood and character to these fandoms, from fanfics to fanart to video tributes, are being threatened. Everything from here to youtube is in danger of being FUBAR.

America once had the freedom to express themselves, but after the attacks on 9/11/2001, those freedoms began to dwindle in the name of "security." If we lose our collective voice, then who's to say that the US of A won't become like the England in V for Vendetta? We're not making money off of this, we're doing it because we enjoy it, and wish to share our passion with anyone who wants to see it. (And if there's some Government official spying on me or something, oh well. I'm stating my own opinion and it's not bringing any clear or present dangers to anyone's life, liberty, or their pursuit of happiness.)

It feels like one of those "copy and paste this if you're not afraid" statuses from Facebook, combined with an unofficial petition, but copy, paste, and add your name to the growing list if you're against SOPA.

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime

Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7

Yurei Hanatsuki

Forever Free Evergreen

Angel Girl5

Miko-Stone


	11. Cursed with Grief

**A/N: Ah! Chapter ten is here! Please do read the bottom note for an explanation of what this is about. Thank you! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't. Freaking. Own. It. 'cept for the evil guy and Luna :3 I made them :D**

* * *

"Hn," A cloaked figure cracked a menacing grin as he sat near his orb, "so the game starts." With a swish, the man turned from the image of the girl stirring with emotions. Pulling back his charcoal black hood that had been shielding his face; he scanned the outside world from his window with his teal eyes. Rusty hair covered a rune marking just below his cheekbone.

"Ne, Koshu, I have the book you asked for." A figure shrouded in a black cloak much like her master's surrounded her figure. With one swift motion, she set the spell book on the man's desk and disappeared into the dimly lit hallway outside of the room. _'To be my dearest brother's servant is an honor, I am glad to serve him.'_ Luna looked at the old family picture hanging by a loose thread at the end on the hall. _'Even so… I cannot help but feel the smallest bit of spite for him, he is the reason Mother and Father left. He is the reason for the sadness wherever he goes. But I suppose that can't be helped when you are cursed by the Grief of the Moon. Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto .' _A single tear escaped the blonde girl's violet eye, "My dearest brother… for you, I would do anything to lift this curtain of evil from your heart, if only you would see past the wishes of the one who corrupts you." Luna's orbs glanced to her brother in the picture. Her teal eye closed as she looked on with the violet one, "I will save you. Whatever it takes, I will free you."

* * *

**A/N: For any of you that may be confused with what this chapter is about, I shall give detail! Koshu is the guy from I think chapter seven where he was looking at Kagome when she had a break down about not being seen. His goal should be understood from this chapter, basically, he loves to bring grief to all around him because of his curse from the moon god. As for Luna, yes, she is his sister, but she is his slave because she was the first person that talked to him without freaking out or ignoring him. Wanting to free him from his curse, she goes along with what he tells her to do to try and find his weakness in his new form. Sadly, that is all I can explain for now. Sorry if this gave any spoilers away, I just thought I should clear that up. Thank you for all of the follows and reviews that I have received, I enjoy getting positive feedback! The next chapter will be up tomorrow. I have made a schedual for to of my stories to be updated. Mondays and Fridays will be my Fruits Basket fic, and Tuesdays and Thursdays will be this one. Thank you much for all of the support that all of you have given me. Bye bye for now!**

**Miko-Stone out!**

**PEACE! :3**


	12. Walk with Me

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it.**

* * *

A knock sounded through the small room I was given by North, "Kagome, are you in there?" Jack's voice echoed off of the walls and rang in my ears.

"Go away;" I growled out, "I don't want to deal with you right now." Okay, so I was brooding over the fact that I felt practically trapped in here, but it's not my fault. I didn't even want to be here.

"Aw, why so harsh Firecracker? I was just going to ask if you wanted to go for a walk… You know, outside."

Instantly, I felt giddy, overwhelmed with joy at the prospect of leaving my confined… "_prison_". "I'll be out in a moment!" Quickly I started to rush around the room, searching for a brush to untangle the unruly hair I had gained from not moving from where I was near the window except to sleep. On the ground.

As we exited North's HQ Jack turned to me, "We think we have an idea of what is going on."

I slowly turned my eyes towards his, silently telling him to continue.

"Since there have been an increase in children believing," he began, "we are suspecting that maybe someone else is causing the kids to believe in us guardians for their safety.

"No, really?" Sarcasm oozed from the two words I had slipped out. "I honestly think that maybe, we shouldn't be sitting here just waiting for the answer to come to us. We need to go out and investigate what is causing such an increase in the faith we have put into us by the children."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry about this crappy chapter, it just all out sucks, but I have to get past this crappy part in order to get to the exciting stuff. Thank you to all who are new and old supporters. Look forward to the next installment on Tuesday!**

**Peace!**

**Miko-Stone**


End file.
